


Embrace

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Other, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: “All of a sudden, Harrison isn’t sleepy in the slightest.”Or: Harrison, Drew, a bed, and the inevitable outcome of those circumstances
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Jules: I want to write a Harridrew make out session  
> Me @ Jules an hour later: here is a Harridrew make out session 
> 
> I have nothing further to say for myself

Harrison wakes to the feeling of Drew’s thumb stroking up and down his hip. He stretches, and Drew’s hand stops, which isn’t acceptable. He turns over to face Drew without opening his eyes, and feels for Drew’s hand to pull it back to this hip. 

“Good morning,” Drew says, lowly, and Harrison smiles as his thumb goes back to its patterns. It isn’t long before Harrison is half asleep again, relaxing back into the touch. _Other_ parts of his body, though, seem to be growing more awake with every moment. He knows Drew notices, knows it by the soft kiss he presses to his forehead, by the way his thumb stops momentarily, only to be replaced by Drew’s hand finding the edge of his shirt and slipping underneath it to brush up and down his spine. Harrison’s mouth moves from a half-asleep content smile to a full one, and he lifts his face to Drew’s to be kissed. Drew obliges, his lips as soft against his as they had been his forehead, as soft as the hand on his back is. Harrison doesn’t put much effort into kissing back, but Drew is happy to take the lead, lips gliding over lips, breaths shared between them. As the light in the room begins to change with the rising of the sun, Drew’s fingers begin to press more firmly. It only serves to melt Harrison further. Drew’s tongue flickers between their lips, and his hands run further, caressing his neck, his spine, moving outwards to his hip and then dipping lower, fingers tapping against his thigh before raising back up. 

All of a sudden, Harrison isn’t sleepy in the slightest.

He arches into Drew, and Drew laughs at the change as Harrison starts to move with the kiss, suddenly willing to give as well as take. His hand goes to Drew’s hip as if mirroring him, but he isn’t content with just that. He pulls, rolling Drew on top of him, bearing his full weight for a moment before Drew settles his knees between his. The kiss sears, and now Harrison has both hands free to roam Drew’s skin he makes full use of it. He rubs at the part of Drew’s back that’s always aching, and feels him relax in the way he lets more of his weight fall on Harrison, pressing him into the mattress. That’s fine by Harrison; he keeps his fingers firm there, massaging, whilst all the while the kiss goes on, and he sucks Drew’s bottom lip between his until Drew hisses with pleasure.

Their stomachs press together where their pyjamas have ridden up, and Harrison thinks there should be more of that skin-to-skin contact. He pulls at Drew’s shirt until he obeys and lifts himself away to pull it off. Drew shivers a little from the change in temperature, so Harrison locks his arms around him, sharing his own, sleep-warm body heat. Drew mouths at his neck, kissing and nipping, sucking a mark into his collarbone. He noses Harrison’s top out of the way to kiss out over his shoulder, and then, when the material gets too restrictive, he twines his legs through Harrison’s and uses the leverage to flip them again, pulling Harrison’s shirt away the moment it’s free of the bed. Their lips crash back together, all gentleness gone, and Harrison has no qualms in resting all his weight on Drew, wrapping one arm under his shoulders to better angle the kiss. Drew’s hands keep up their wandering, finding without hesitation those areas that make Harrison gasp into the kiss.Then, by accident, he strokes down the most ticklish part of Harrison’s ribs, and Harrison breaks away from the kiss, squirming even as he giggles. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Drew says, and is surprised by how wrecked his voice sounds. 

“However will I punish you?” Harrison says, breathless, and extracts his arms to take Drew’s hands in his, pinning them up behind his head. He feels Drew’s body react, and rolls their hips together just once. 

“ _Harrison._ ” This time, Drew sounds more than just wrecked. Harrison takes his turn to kiss down Drew’s body, sucking hickeys in return, just high enough that they’ll peek out the collars of Drew’s shirts for days to come. He moves lower still, and Drew is murmuring his name as he kisses over his chest. There’s only so far he can reach whilst still pinning Drew’s wrists, and Drew realises it the same time he does. Breaking his grip, Drew takes Harrison wrists into his hands instead. 

“Keep going.” He orders, and Harrison obliges.

Harrison puts pressure right where Drew wants it, and Drew’s grip on Harrison’s wrists is immediately forgotten, his hands moving to bury themselves in Harrison’s hair without a conscious thought. Harrison’s name devolves into breathless pants— into cut-off noises— into— into— into a wordless keen as he arches against Harrison. 

The next thing he knows, Harrison is kissing him again, and this time it’s Drew’s turn to hold his head up and let himself be kissed, aware of little else as his body comes back down. These kisses are slow, syrupy; he can taste himself on Harrison’s mouth. Harrison can be patient, if he chooses, and these kisses are proof - even if his hips buck the moment Drew bites down on his bottom lip. But the next kiss is just as lazy, and the next, and the next, until Drew bites his lip again and Harrison gasps out his name.

Drew kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his chin. He kisses the outside of his eye, his temples, his forehead. He kisses his nose, which Harrison wrinkles in response, and there’s much more laughter in his voice when he says Drew’s name again this time. 

And Drew must decide that that’s build-up enough, because without another word he gets a hand on Harrison and squeezes. Harrison doesn’t try to hold back the noises rising in his throat; he drops his head into Drew’s neck to muffle them instead. Drew’s other hand wanders, cupping his ass, stroking his side, tracing his stomach whenever Harrison’s body lifts up. Harrison’s moans get sharper and sharper, and Drew’s hand works faster, faster, and then Harrison bites into Drew’s neck to hold back a cry, shudders wracking his whole body for moments until suddenly he’s putty in Drew’s arms.   
  


For the next few minutes, they both stay perfectly still, the only sounds between them the heaviness of their breathing. Even their surroundings are quiet; muted in their wake. A shaft of sunlight moves across the ceiling. After a time, and then a time again more, Drew shifts them further into their sides, letting Harrison take his own weight again even as their chests stay pressed together. Harrison nuzzles more open-mouthed kisses into his neck, but makes no move to find his lips. 

Drew kisses his forehead, nosing his hair out the way. Harrison lifts a hand, patting until he finds Drew’s cheek and stroking a thumb across the stubble beginning to grow there. Drew kisses his thumb, too, and Harrison takes the opportunity to trace round the curves of his lips, trying to smooth away the swell he himself has left. 

“Good morning,” he says, eventually, belatedly, and Drew’s laugh is a huff of breath against his fingers. 

“A very good morning,” he replies. “Should we get up?” He asks, but Harrison, limned by the morning light that’s just beginning to reach them, says simply,

“No.” 

And so, permission granted, they stay where they are, warm in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever I am @courfaeriedust on Twitter and Tumblr and up for talking Harridrew in every waking moment


End file.
